1x1x1x1
1x1x1x1 '''is a well known myth who joined on May 25th, 2010. He is famous for supposedly being a hacker and forming the now infamous group, "EL1T3". History According to MrDoomBringer on a forum post, 1x1x1x1 started as part of one of ROBLOX's backstories created by Shedletsky. He later became known as a hacker when an exploiter inserted scripts into games, which included raining heads and text that said things along the lines of "1x1x1x1 was coming for them!" and "He's coming back!". 1x1x1x1's account was terminated by Shedletsky in April 7th, 2010 to make it seem that 1x1x1x1 was a hacker. Statistics * '''Friends: Unknown * Followers: Unknown * Forum Posts: Unknown * Place Visits: 70K+ Rumors & Mysteries * 1x1x1x1 has a game called Deleted. When the game wasn't closed, people played it and they said, they got a jumpscared by 1x1x1x1 in the house and their game got shut down. ROBLOX is now trying to see if this is true, so they closed the game and started reviewing it. * After 1x1x1x1 got banned, he started to make multiple accounts to continue hacking ROBLOX. Many ROBLOXians think that he might take over ROBLOX one day. * Katie - Roblox & More! made a video about the truth about 1x1x1x1. She found Guest 0, then when she searched him up, she got Deleted 0, and Deleted 0 was friends with FalconLover. Then she went onto FalconLover's friends and found an ALT of 1x1x1x1 and then found a girl named IhaxLV which was friends with 1x1x1x1. Then she found someone named xPeeta (which could be another account by 1x1x1x1). The video will be shown here. * Equlliex also made a video about 1x1x1x1, the video was about if 1x1x1x1 is coming back. The video is shown here. * Many people believe that 1x1x1x1 hacks people on April 7th every year. April 7th was when 1x1x1x1 got banned. * 1x1x1x1 might of hacked ROBLOX and hacked few admins of ROBLOX. He hacked Builders Club, Games, Players, and ROBLOX Staff Members. ROBLOX Had to be shut down for 1 day to fix the problem. The admins who got hacked, were posting weird stuff on the ROBLOX Forums. ROBLOX also lost tons of money because Builders Club was free after 1x1x1x1 hacked Builders Club. * 1x1x1x1 and some other hackers have a game hack. Not only they can hack games, they also hacked very expensive items to their inventory. * 1x1x1x1 and some other hackers could also take people's games and make it their own. Many players believe that 1x1x1x1 could just randomly take your game with his name in the credit. ROBLOX then shut down the hack and nobody can take people's games. * 1x1x1x1 and ROBLOXian Hackers can join games and hack people's screens. Like for example, it will say, "ROBLOX is under going maintenance, please re-log in to your account." After people put the password and e-mail address, their accounts got hacked. Many people believe that they can still hack your screens then randomly take your account, but ROBLOX took care of this hack and now it is banned from ROBLOX. * Many people made images about 1x1x1x1. Most people made a image about 1x1x1x1 being in their game. Few people made a image about 1x1x1x1's profile, and the words below his username says "I'm Coming Back." * When your ROBLOX game shuts down, a screen which could be when 1x1x1x1 shuts down your game in 2010. Category:Banned Users Category:Myths Category:2010 Users Category:Hackers Category:Users who have less than 750,000 place visits